


Mako's Sacrifices

by Multi_Fandom



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, LoK AU, Spirits, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom/pseuds/Multi_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Korra had one beautiful night before Korra's battle with Amon: a battle she doesn't come back from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            “Ma-ako-o! Hey, Mako! You here, buddy?” Mako looked up to see his brother strutting across the lawn with Asami in tow.

            “Hey, Bolin. Yeah, I’m in here!” he called back. “Kylie’s still asleep, so try to be quiet.” Kylie was his six year old daughter.

            “Dude, you should know, I am the master of quiet. Why, once, I was silent for almost an hour! Do you remember that, Asami? You thought I was sick or something. It was right after we found Korra after the battle with Amon. Do you remember, Mako? We found her and she was…” He trailed off, seeing Mako’s face. Of course he remembered finding her. How could he not? He loved her, he still did. And Amon…

            Fiercely, Mako shook his head. No. It wouldn’t do to think about that now. He would just be depressed when Kylie woke up.

            Kylie. His one real piece of her, all he had left. How she had come to be was still a mystery, even to him. By all rights, she shouldn’t be alive either. Korra was only…

            He was doing it again. He growled to himself. ‘No! If I think about it now, I'll be to sad to tell Kylie later. She has a right to know. Where did I put that letter?'

            Asami gently placed her hand on Mako’s shoulder. “It’s OK to miss her, Mako. We all do.”

            “Yeah, bro. She was a great friend. And how can we even be sure she’s gone? The body was so burned, and… and…”  He fell silent at Mako’s glare.

            “I’ve told you, Bolin.” Asami rolled her eyes. “Why would the spirits have to deliver Kylie on a spirit Naga if Korra was still alive? They could have lead Mako to her instead.”

            Mako turned away while they were arguing. He was trying to fight the flash back from Asami’s words. It was no use.

 

            It was six years ago, almost to the day, (It would be to the day tomorrow) six months since they had found Korra’s body after her fight with Amon, the day of the summer solstice. The day when the spirit world was closest to the human world. Mako had been sitting on the steps to the air temple, fighting the storm of emotions swirling around inside his head.

            On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry. Just cry until he couldn’t cry anymore. On the other hand, nothing would satisfy his thirst for revenge more than marching over to the police station and beating the crap out of Amon, but he knew both actions would accomplish nothing. Neither would bring her back to him.

            No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help but think that if Amon hadn’t stolen Korra from him, he wouldn’t be sitting here alone. He would be sitting with Korra. With a sudden shock, he realized that it was almost nine months since that magical night with Korra, the night he and she had finally given in to their feelings, had stopped lying to themselves. He realized that Amon hadn’t just stolen Korra that day. He had stolen the child Mako somehow knew had been created that night. He would never know his child. He buried his face in the scarf around his neck at the thought, breathing in her sent.

            He sat there for a while before he couldn't fight the emotions any longer. With a scream of fury, he jumped up and punched the air in front of him, firebending as he did. Releasing the flames did nothing to calm the tempest in his mind. Never the less, he continued to punch the air in front of him, screaming, for almost a half hour before his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

            He caught himself as he fell. On his hands and knees, he gripped the grass as tears flowed from his eyes. Tears he had managed to hold off for the past six months, until Amon had been captured and taken to prison. The tears flowed faster. He looked up at the sky and yelled.

            “Why? Why do you have to be so cruel? Have I not sacrificed enough?!? Spirits, answer me!” He cried harder, his whole body shaking with the force of his sobs.

            “You have sacrificed enough.” A gentle voice startled him. He jumped up, settling into his bending stance, immediately on guard.

            “Who’s there?” A young woman stepped out of the trees to his left. Mako blinked, thinking his eyes where playing tricks on him. It looked like she was glowing. “What did you say?”

            “You have sacrificed enough, Mako. You have sacrifice more in this war than is fair to ask of you.”

            “How do you know my name? Who are you?” Mako’s eyes scanned the surrounding area, looking for anyone else. Seeing no one, he looked back to the woman. She smiled softly.

            “My name is Yue. I am the spirit of the moon, and I know your name because Korra told me.” Mako’s jaw dropped in surprise.

            “You’re a…a spirit?” He let his arms fall to his side. There was no way.

            “Yes. I’ve been sent here to bring you someone.” She brought her fingers up to her lips and gave a shrill whistle. Naga, Korra's polar bear dog, came bounding out of the trees behind her. There was something on her back. Something that moved.

            As Naga came closer, Mako saw that there was a newborn baby on her back. The baby was clutching a letter in it’s hands.

            When Naga stopped in front of him, he gently picked the sleeping child up, cradling it against his chest. As soon as he did, Naga and the woman who called herself the spirit of the moon vanished. At Mako’s sudden touch, the child stirred. When it opened it’s eyes, Mako gasped as he saw they were the same piercing blue as Korra’s.

            Korra. The spirit lady had said Korra had told her his name. And the letter clutched in the baby’s hands was addressed to him in her untidy scrawl.

            The child held his gaze for a moment, before deciding to trust him. It closed it’s eyes and cuddled up against his chest before falling asleep.

            Trying to not wake up the sleeping child, Mako walked as quickly as he could towards the kitchen, hoping Pema would be there. She would know what to do better than he would.

 

            With great effort, Mako wrenched himself out of the past, back to the present. Bolin and Asami were still arguing.

            “Will you two stop it?” Mako asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “You’ll wake Kylie!”

            No sooner had the words come out of his mouth then Kylie walked in, rubbing her eyes and yawning, her stuffed fire ferret dragging along the floor behind her. Mako smiled, almost laughed when he saw the state her black hair was in. Just barely reaching her shoulders when it was flat, it stuck up at odd angles all over her head.

            “Daddy, why are Uncle Bo and Aunt Sami being so loud?” Kylie asked,  raising her arms, signaling to Mako that she wanted to be held.

            “It’s nothing, sweetie.” Mako said, stooping to pick her up. “They’re just having a disagreement. But they’re done now, right?” This last question was aimed at the offending couple.

            “Oh, of course we’re done.” Asami came over and gave Kylie a kiss on the cheek. “How did you sleep, cutie?”

            “Good.” She replied as she wrapped her arms around her daddy’s neck and laid her head on his chest sleepily, quickly dozing off into a light sleep.

            "I bet she was sleeping fine, until _someone's_ yelling woke her up." Bolin looked pointedly at Asami.

            "I have no idea what you're talking about, Bolin. You were yelling louder than me." He blushed.

            Mako laughed, waking Kylie. Looking away from the angry glare he received, he asked Bolin, "Where's Pabu, Bo?"

            "Ya, Uncle Bo, where's Pabu?" Kylie seemed moderately concerned, a fact Bolin did not miss.

            "No need to worry, little niece. Pabu's fine. He's back at the apartment, taking a nap. He had a bit of a rough night."

            "I told you he wasn't ready for a big crowd, Bolin. But did you listen to me? No." Asami looked pleased with her 'I told you so' moment.

            "Yeah, yeah, I know." Bolin cut her off before she could continue "It's hard to forget when you remind me every five minutes. Hey, Kylie, maybe Mr. Warden here will let you come over later, and you can say hey to him."

            "Daddy, can I go?" The sleepiness was gone with the mention of seeing Pabu. "Please, Daddy?"

            "Yeah, Daddy!" Bolin teased. "Can she go?"

            "I don't have a problem with that." Mako said as he set Kylie down. "Just make sure you watch her. And don't bring her home too late. We've got that _thing_ tomorrow." Mako winked.

            "Oh, yeah. The _thing_." Bolin responded, making air quotes around _thing_ with his fingers. "Don't worry, I'll bring her home safe and sound."

            "What thing, Uncle Bo?" Kylie looked at him with wide eyes. Bolin just smiled and shook his head. "Daddy? What thing?" she asked turning her head to look at Mako.

            "You'll see tomorrow, sweetie. Don't worry about it." Mako smiled. "Now why don't you go get dressed and brush your hair so you can go with Uncle Bo." Mako's smile faded as she turned and walked away. Bolin saw.

            "Hey, you OK, bro? You seem a bit down today."

            "Yeah, Bolin. I'm fine." Mako's tone made it obvious that the conversation was over. Bolin didn't believe him, but he let it drop.

            Kylie came back into the room, wearing a blue top with brown pants, wrestling a brush through her hair. Mako's smile came back when he saw her struggling. He went over to help her, and Asami was struck at how alike they looked. She laughed, wondering how she hadn't noticed before. Mako and Kylie looked over at her, with the same questioning glance. She laughed harder.

            "What? Did I miss something?" Mako asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

            "Yeah. What's so funny, Aunt Sami?" Kylie's eyebrows came together in an identical expression, which just made Asami laugh harder.

            "Asami!" Mako was getting frustrated.

            "It's nothing, Mako. I just realized how much you two look alike. Everything except the eyes. Do you see it, Bolin?"

            Bolin put his hand on his chin and leaned forward to better examine the pair. Mako and Kylie obligingly turned to face him. After a few moments, Bolin smiled. "Yeah, they do. Poor kid. I feel bad for her, having to go through life looking like him." His smile turned into a smirk.

            Mako sighed at the last comment, then turned back to finish Kylie's hair. "Tenzin mentioned it last time he was over. I guess I can't argue with all three of you. There you go, Kylie. You're all ready to go." Kylie turned and gave him a big hug. Mako hugged her back, and whispered something in her ear. Bolin couldn't hear what, but when Kylie turned back, her smile had faded.

            But it was back up so quickly, Bolin was sure he had imagined it. She ran over to him, and he scooped her up. "Come on, Kylie, Asami, let's go see Pabu!" Bolin punched the air with his fist.

            Asami walked over and gave Mako a hug. "We'll see you later, OK Mako?" She gave a soft smile. Her eyes said how concerned she was.

            "Yeah, OK. I'll see you guys later." Mako said softly. Asami looked him hard in the eyes. He seemed more down now than he had when they had arrived. She frowned slightly. Mako didn't miss it. "It's nothing, Asami. Really." Asami nodded.

            "I trust you, Mako." He gave her a small smile.

            "Asami! You coming?" Bolin called from outside.

            "Yeah, Aunt Sami! You coming?" Kylie echoed. Mako chuckled. Kylie may look like her father, but she's her mother's daughter, too.

            "You better get going. You don't want to keep them waiting."

            "Mmhm." She agreed. "I'm coming!" She called out to the waiting pair.

            "Well, hurry up!" Bolin's impatient voice called back. It was Asami's turn to chuckle as she turned and headed out.

            No sooner had the door closed, then Mako turned. As he did, a shooting pain emanated from his chest. He gasped and put his hand up to it, brushing his scarf out of the way as he did. 'I don't have much time left on me.' He thought glumly. 'Where did I put that letter?'

 

            Kylie was struggling to keep up with her two much taller companions. Bolin was walking with a purpose, and Asami always walked fast. The two of them almost left the little six (almost seven) year old in the dust. Fortunately, before that happened, Bolin noticed. Stopping for a moment to allow Kylie to catch up, he scooped up her small body and settled her on his shoulders. She giggled.

            "Thanks, Uncle Bo. You guys walk fast." She panted.

            "Yeah, well good thing you caught that, Bolin. I don't even want to think about what Mako would have done if we had lost his daughter." Asami shuddered at the thought. Bolin shuddered as well.

            "No, that's not a pleasant thought. Kylie, what do you think your daddy would do if we lost you?"

            "He'd kill you. No question." She responded cheerfully.

            "Good to know." Bolin sounded nervous.

            The pair continued walking down the street. Kylie seemed entranced by the stalls lining the walls of the shops. Every few steps, there was a new smell, sound, or shiny thing to see. Every so often she would let out a little squeak when she saw something interesting.

            "You and your dad really don't get out much, do you, Kylie?" Asami broke the silence (except for Kylie's excited squeaks).

            "No. Daddy gets sad when we go anywhere. I think he said the crowds recognize him, and they want to ask him about what happened, but it makes him think of Mommy, and then he misses her more."

            "Really? People still ask about what happened? It was, like, seven years ago!" Bolin couldn't believe it.

            "Bolin, it was a big event, and the story was never fully released. People want to know what happened, and the only person who can tell the complete story is Mako. It makes sense that people still talk about it. They'll probably be talking about it for as long as they bring up the Revolution."

            Kylie suddenly shouted. "Iroh! Uncle Bo, it's Iroh! Iroh, over here!" As the shouts made their way across the crowd, a man looked up from a stall. He looked around for the source of the noise, and Bolin recognized him as Gereral Iroh, the man who had helped them stop Amon. It never occured to him that Iroh might still be in Republic City. When Iroh's gaze fell on Bolin with Kylie waving and shouting from his shoulders, he chuckled quietly to himself and started to make his way over to them.

            He arrived quicker than Bolin expected. One minute he was over by the stall, the next, he was greeting Kylie. "Hello there, little firebender." Firebender? Bolin cocked and eyebrow at Asami, who just shrugged. "Where's your father on this fine day?"

            "He's back home, Iroh. I think he's getting ready for something tomorrow, but no one will tell me what!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

            "If Mako isn't telling you something, then he probably had a good reason. But actually, that's why I'm here."

            "You mean you're coming over tomorrow?" Kylie practically screamed with delight. "Yay! You haven't been over in forever! You can show me some more firebending. Daddy's been too..." There was a pause, almost as if she was deciding what to say, "...sad to show me."

            "Oh, no." Genuine concern showed in the general's eyes. "He's been sad?" Kylie nodded. "Well, then, we'll just have to cheer him up, won't we?" He gave an evil grin. Kylie clapped her hands, and bounced up and down on Bolin's shoulders.

            "Ouch! Hey, watch it up there. You don't want to hurt your poor Uncle Bo, now do you?"

            "Oops. Sorry, Uncle Bo." She stopped bouncing and Bolin put her down so she could talk to Iroh better. "Iroh, what are we going to do this time?" The excitement in her voice was unmistakeable.

            "I don't know yet, young firebender. Bolin, what do you think will cheer Mako up?" Iroh looked him in the eye.

            "Hmm. That's a tough one. And I'm not sure he's just sad. I mean, of course he's sad, but he seemed tired when we saw him earlier. More tired than usual. Did you notice, Asami?"

            "Yeah, now that you mention it, I did. And he seemed distracted. Kylie, do you know if anythings happened? Maybe someone you don't know came to the house and talked to your dad?"

            Kylie scratched her head thoughtfully. "A doctor came and looked at Daddy while he thought I was taking a nap. He had a lot of weird metal instruments."

            "A doctor?" Bolin asked. Kylie nodded. "Why would Mako have a doctor come look at him?"

            "Maybe he's not feeling well, Bolin." Asami rolled her eyes. Iroh chuckled.

            "Well, yeah, I know that!" Bolin blushed. "But he hasn't said anything to me. Has he said anything to you, Asami?" She shook her head. "Iroh?" Another head shake. "Kylie? Has your dad mentioned anything about not feeling good?" Kylie looked at the ground and slowly nodded her head.        "He said that his chest's hurting a lot. He can't firebend as long anymore." She said quietly. "He didn't want me to tell anyone, because he says he's fine."

            Iroh ran his hand through his hair. "Has he mentioned any trouble breathing?"

            Kylie's eyes widened. "Yeah, he has! How did you know?"

            "Never mind how I know. Maybe leaving him alone isn't a very good idea. I should probably go over there and check on him." As he said the last part, he turned and started walking away.

            "No!" Kylie shouted and grabbed his leg. "If you go, he'll know I told, and I'll be in trouble! He says he's fine."

            "Iroh, I don't think you going over will help anything. Mako's stubborn and tough. He'll beat whatever it is that's bothering him. I know it." Asami said convincingly.

            Iroh sighed, defeated. "All right. Were where you three going anyway?"

            "We're going to see Pabu!" Kylie seemed thrilled with the change in the subject.

            Iroh nodded. "Mind if I tag along?" He looked at Bolin when he said it.

            "No. You can come. You know Pabu's always thrilled to see you." Bolin could tell Iroh wanted to talk to him. Iroh nodded and the group began walking in the direction of the apartment Bolin and Asami shared. It wasn't very far, but it was far enough for Bolin to notice that Kylie didn't look around at all the stalls anymore. Instead, she stared at the ground directly in front of her feet. She perked up when they reached the apartment thought. Asami lead her back to where Pabu was resting, and Bolin turned to Iroh.

            "OK. Out with it. You know what's wrong with my brother, don't you?"

            Iroh nodded his head. "Yes, Bolin. I do."

            "Well?"

            "It's the same thing my father died of. It's a heart attack." Iroh looked at the ground as he delivered the sad news.

            Bolin was at a loss for words. His brother, who was so tough, who could stand against anything, was slowly being killed by the very thing that was supposed to keep him alive. "But...but," he stammered as he slowly found his voice, "people survive heart attacks all the time, don't they? And Asami's right Mako's tough. He can kick this, can't he?" Bolin's eyes pleaded.

            Iroh sighed. "I don't know. It's true that Mako's tough. I know that. But, if I'm honest with you, I don't see how he can shrug this off like a blow in a pro-bending match. If he doesn't get to a hospital soon, it might be to late. It might already be."

            Bolin's head was spinning. "Where's the phone? I'm calling Mako right now. He's going to the hospital." Iroh shook his head. "What? You don't think that I should call him and make him go get help?"

            "Bolin, do you really think his little brother yelling at him over the phone is going to convince him he needs to go to the hospital? It will probably discourage him from going. Mako needs to realize this himself."

            He was right, and Bolin knew it. He grimaced as he admitted it. "Yeah, you're probably right."

            Iroh nodded. "Let's go see Pabu, shall we?" He grinned as Bolin turned and walked into the sitting room.

 

            Unknown to both of them, Mako was tearing through drawer after drawer. He was racing his heart, and he knew it. He could feel the attack coming on, but he had to find that letter first.

            After looking through the whole house, he found it under a stack of books on the table. No sooner did he have it in his hand, then he cried out and grabbed his chest, falling over. He struggled to draw a breath as the pain in his chest escalated, making him cry out again.

            Fortunately for him, his neighbor, Mrs. Ka, had just walked out of her house when he yelled the first time. Hearing it a second time, she rushed over to the door, which was slightly ajar.

            "Mako?" She called into the house. "Mako, are you alright?" Still hearing no response, she crept slowly inside. She almost tripped over him, laying in the fetal position next to the table, just out of view from the crack in the door way.

            "Oh, spirits. Mako! Mako, wake up!" She leaned over, slapping him. He drew a shallow, shaky breath, clutching his chest.

            "Oh, no, no, no." Mrs. Ka stood up and looked around frantically for a phone. She saw one hanging on the wall next to the sink, and ran over to it. Dialing the number as quickly as she could, she called the hospital.

            "Hello, my name is Fran. How can I help you?" A cheerful voice asked on the other end.

            "This is an emergency! My neighbor is having a heart attack, I think." Fran's voice was immediately all business.

            "What is your location?"

            "6849 Chesterfield Street. And hurry!"

            "An ambulance has just been dispatched to your location. Please, ma'am, calm down. They will be there momentarily. Remain calm. You will have to go with them when they arrive."

            "OK. OH! There are the sirens now!"

            "Yes, ma'am. Please answer any questions they have as honestly as you can. You can hang up the phone now."

            "Oh, of course. Good-bye."

            "Good-bye, ma'am." Mrs. Ka was hanging up the phone as the EMT's were running into the room with a stretcher.

            "Thank the spirits you boys are here. Hurry! He's dying!!" She watched helplessly as they loaded Mako onto the stretcher. One of them handed her a folded up paper he had found clutched in Mako's hand.

            As Mrs. Ka followed them out the door, she noticed Mako's scarf had fallen off. She picked it up, knowing how much he loved it.

 

            Back at Bolin's apartment, everyone was playing with Pabu, oblivious to the drama that was unfolding around their beloved Mako. They were so busy laughing and joking, they almost didn't hear the phone ring. Asami went to answer it.

            "Who do you think that is?" Bolin asked as Asami picked up the phone.

            "Bolin, it's for you."

            "Looks like you're going to find out." Iroh laughed. Asami came back into the room, and the three of them listened.

            "Hello? Yes, this is Bolin...Yeah, my brother is Mako. What's this about? Who is this?...Oh...Oh, I...I see...Yes, of course, we'll be over right away." He ran back into the room, almost forgetting to hang up in his rush.

            "Who was it, Bolin?" Iroh's smile had vanished during the concerning conversation.

            "Looks like you were right, Iroh. That was the hospital. Mako was just admitted for a heart attack." Bolin looked like he was going to start crying as he frantically looked for something.

            "What? Daddy's in the hospital?" Kylie did start crying.

            "Shhh, honey. It'll be OK." Asami comforted the sobbing girl, pulling Kylie into her lap. "Shhh." She started to hum softly while rocking back and forth.

            Iroh sat perfectly still, his jaw hanging open. Mako was in the hospital? It didn't seem possible.

            "Come on, come on." Bolin urged impatiently. "We need to get to the hospital. The doctor said Mako was in emergency surgery. I want to be there before he wakes up."

            Iroh nodded numbly. Asami looked up with tears in her eyes. Kylie continued to sob quietly.

            "Uncle Bo?" She looked up with blood shot eyes. "Will Daddy be OK?" Bolin sighed. He couldn't lie to her.

            "I don't know Kylie. I just don't know."

            She sniffed. "If I had told people, would he be in the hospital?"

            "Oh, no, no, sweetie. You can't blame yourself for this." Asami pulled her closer as she spoke. "There was no way for you to know it was so serious. Promise me you won't blame yourself."

            Kylie nodded into Asami's chest. "I promise." She mumbled through her tears.


	2. Leaving

            Kylie hates hospitals. It's official. As she sat in the waiting room waiting (obviously) for her daddy to get out of surgery, all she could think about was how much she hated hospitals. They always smell like medicine and sick people, and the only sounds were soft crying and the ping of equipment.

            She was, unfortunately, one of the ones crying softly. Sitting to her right were Aunt Sami and Uncle Bo. Aunt Sami was attempting to calm Uncle Bo (who was sobbing) and fight tears at the same time. On her left was Mrs. Ka, who felt she needed to stay after she saw the condition of the adults Kylie was with. Across from her, Iroh sat, still in shock. The doctors had given him a shot, but it didn't look like it had helped.

            The more Kylie thought about it, the worse she felt. She had promised Aunt Sami she wouldn't blame herself, but in her heart, she knew that if she had told someone that Daddy wasn't feeling good, he wouldn't be being cut open right now. (A doctor had explained what surgery was.) She buried her face in Pabu's fur, holding him close. She had grabbed the fire ferret, knowing she would need the comfort.

            "Oh, Pabu," she sobbed quietly, turning him so she could look at his face. "Why didn't I tell Uncle Bo? It's all my fault!" Unfortunately, Mrs. Ka heard. She turned to face Kylie.

            "Now, Kylie, I am sure it is not your fault. How could you have known that you needed to tell someone?" Kylie saw a light go off in Mrs. Ka's eyes. "I know what will make you feel better." She reached into her bag, withdrawing a familiar looking piece of red fabric. "This fell off your father's neck when the paramedics came to your house. It might give you some comfort."

            Kylie smiled gratefully and wrapped the scarf around her neck like she had seen her father do every morning. She held it up to her face and breathed deep. It still smelled like him. Throwing her arms around the elderly woman, she gave her a tight  hug.

            "Thank you." It was barely more than a whisper.

            "You're welcome, dear." Mrs. Ka patted the little girl on the head.

            Iroh noticed the exchange, breaking his stare at the wall just long enough to watch. He gave a small smile when Kylie caught his eye. He went back to his stare at the wall, but was interrupted when Kylie came over and climbed into his lap. Her small arms couldn't quite reach around the general's muscular frame, but she gave it her best shot.

            "Daddy'll be OK, Iroh." Iroh found himself in a reversal of roles. Kylie was trying to comfort him, instead of the other way round. He gave her a tight squeeze.

            "I know he will." Across the isle, the event didn't go unnoticed by Bolin and Asami. They looked at each other, and by unspoken agreement, got up and joined Iroh and Kylie. Together, the four of them sat in a group hug, drawing support from the others. They broke apart only when the doctor came in and called, "Is the family of Mako here?"

            "We're over here." Bolin called as they stood up. The doctor walked over.

            "How is he, sir?" Asami seemed reluctant to ask. Iroh stood with his back ramrod straight, at attention, holding Kylie against his chest.

            "His condition is stable for the moment, but it's not very good."

            "Is he awake?" Bolin asked.

            "For the moment. And he is asking for you all to be brought in. You should count yourselves lucky. With as bad as his condition is, if he wasn't asking, you would all have to wait. Follow me." The doctor turned and started to walk down a hall. As the group followed, Kylie signaled to Mrs. Ka to come with over Iroh's shoulder. With a sigh, the elderly woman  stood and slowly followed.

            When she caught up, Kylie whispered to her, "I think you should come, too." Mrs. Ka gave a small smile and shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly.

            The group reached Mako's room. The doctor wasn't going to let Mrs. Ka in, but Mako called from inside.

            "No. Let her in." Kylie blinked, fighting tears. She had never heard her father sound so weak. Walking inside, it became harder to fight them. Her father looked so pale, so tired. He was propped up on pillows, his eyes barely open.

            "Daddy." Iroh set her down, and she ran over to the side of the bed.

            "Hey, sweetie." He patted the side of the bed. Kylie climbed up and sat next to him. He placed a hand gently on her leg. "How you doing?"

            "OK, Daddy. How you doing?" Kylie almost choked on the words.

            "I'm OK." He winced as he tried to pushed himself farther up the pillows. Moments later, he gasped in pain as he fell flat on his back. A machine next to the bed began a high pitched whining. Several nurses ran in.

            "Mako, you know you're supposed to ask for help sitting up. Your heart is still weak from the attack. To much activity might trigger a second."

            "I told you, I'm-" he cut off as pain wracked his body. Kylie started to panic when he started to thrash around.

            "What's going on?" she started to hyperventilate. "What's wrong with him?"

            "We need you all to step outside. The doctor will need room to work."

            "Come on, Kylie." Tenzin ('When did he get here?' the small part of Kylie's mind that wasn't devoted to panicking wondered.) gently steered her out of the door.

            "Tenzin," she started meekly. "Is Daddy going to be OK?" Part of her needed to hear the truth, but the other part dreaded that the answer would be no.

            He sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you, Kylie." She tensed up, waiting for the answer. "If this is indeed a second heart attack, his chances of survival are slim, to say the least."

            "Tenzin!" Pema slapped his arm. "You don't say that to a child."

            "Pema," Tenzin sighed. "I feel she has the right to know the odds. There is no point in sugarcoating."

            "You know what I mean. She does have a right to know, but you don't have to say it like that."

            "No, it's OK, Pema. I asked." Kylie looked at the ground, and in that moment, Tenzin thought that she sounded more like her mother than he had ever heard. But with the scarf around her neck in such a familiar fashion, she looked even more like her father than he had ever seen. Incredible, how those things work.

            The whining was beginning to get annoying. Not only was is a high pitched whine, which is annoying in and of itself, but it was also a constant reminder to Bolin that his brother, the one who had practically raised him, was just on the other side of this wall, dying. He would have covered his ears, but he was worried that he might miss something the doctor said.

            Bolin looked around, at the rest of the group. Tenzin and family were all trying to comfort Kylie. Bolin could tell she was trying to be brave, to not start crying again. Iroh was standing of to the side, staring at the wall again. Asami was next to the window, watching the doctor at work. Bolin walked over to her and put his arm over her shoulders. She leaned her head against him.

            "I can't get over how helpless he looks, lying there. I've never seen him so helpless before. It's unnerving."

            "I know what you mean." A single tear rolled down his face. "He better make it. I mean, if he doesn't I don't...I don't know what I'll do."

            "Yeah. I know." Asami looked over to where Kylie was being hugged by Meelo. "What do you think will happen to Kylie? Where will she go?"

            Bolin shrugged. "She might go down to Korra's parents in the South Pole. Tenzin might take her at Air Temple Island. Iroh might take her back with him to the Fire Nation. She has her pick of places to go."

            "You didn't mention us."

            "What about us?"

            "What about us?" Asami rolled her eyes. "You're her uncle. Mako might ask you to take care of her."

            "Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, can you really picture me as a dad?" Bolin seemed stunned by the idea.

            "It wouldn't be a complete disaster. Do you really think all the people you just mentioned will let you screw it up? You'd have all their help, and mine. I'm sure between all of us, we'd raise a good girl."

            "Still. Me, a dad?" Bolin seemed to be perking up a bit. It didn't hurt that the whine had stopped.

            The doctor came out. "Mako is asking for you, Mrs. Ka. He says he wants to talk to you first, then the rest of the group."

            Mrs. Ka seemed shocked. "Oh. All right." She walked into the room, looking puzzled.

            The exchange was short. Mako said something that Bolin couldn't hear. Mrs. Ka nodded and pulled an envelope out of her bag. Bolin strained his ears to hear what Mako said next. He just barely heard.

            "Make sure Kylie gets it. Please."

            "Of course, Mako. But you're acting as if you've already died. The doctors say that the fact that you're even awake is a good sign."

            "We both know that I'm not going to be around much longer. That letter has everything I wish I was able to tell Kylie."

            "But what will happen to her?" Mrs. Ka sounded genuinely concerned. "Where will she go?"

            "Don't worry about Kylie. She has everyone standing outside that door to look after her. And I don't think Iroh will let her end up on the street, regardless of what happens."

            "Mmhm. Speaking of those people outside, you'd better call them in before they get angry."

            "Yeah. Hey Bo, Iroh, Tenzin. Can you guys come in here?" Mako raised his voice slightly. Bolin could tell the effort left him spent.

            Bolin grabbed Iroh's shoulder and steered him inside behind Tenzin. It was obvious the general wasn't going to be able to move under his own power. It was debatable as to whether or not he had really heard Mako.

            "Hey, big bro. How you doing?" Bolin moved in front of Tenzin. What he saw made him want to crawl away. To go find a corner and curl up into a ball. His made-of-iron brother was wasting away from the inside out. The difference even talking to Mrs. Ka had had was obvious. Mako looked pale and sweaty. His breath came in ragged gasps, as if he had just ran a mile.

            Fortunately, Bolin was distracted by a sudden commotion outside. It seemed that reporters were trying to force their way inside the hospital room. There were so many of them, it took the combined effort of the nurses, doctors and the airbending kids to keep them away. Tenzin looked disgusted.

            "What are they doing here? What do they want? Can't they leave us in peace?" Bolin gave him a look that made Mako laugh. 

            "Mako's a big probending star. They probably want an interview or something." He rolled his eyes.

            "I was afraid of something like this. Bo, help me sit up." Bolin gently eased his elder brother's frame up, propping him on a few more pillows. "Those reporters will never leave any of you alone, not until they get the full story. But what can you do?" Mako looked defeated.

            The commotion seemed to have shock Iroh back to the real world. "We can at least protect Kylie. Those reporters will make her relive the worst day of her life over and over. It will scar her to have to experience it once. Multiple times will destroy her." Mako nodded, a slight motion of his head, all he could manage.

            "I'll leave that up to you to decide." Bolin could see the light in Mako's eyes fading, the normally bright spheres of amber glazing over. "Iroh, Bolin, Tenzin, we all know this is one battle I can't win. Even now I'm losing." His voice was fading with every word, getting harder to hear.

            "Come on now bro, don't talk like that. You should rest, regain strength. Now, why don't we leave and let you-"

            Mako interrupted. "No, Bolin! I'm dying, and everyone here know it! That's why, with Tenzin as witness, I appoint you, Bolin, as Kylie's legal guardian, with Iroh as godfather." The outburst left Mako completely drained. He leaned back on the pillows, exauhsted. Tenzin looked stunned.

            "Bolin, promise me that no matter what happens, you'll give Kylie a better childhood than we had. You'll make sure she is surrounded by people who love her, care for her." It was barely more than a whisper.

            Bolin nodded. "You know I will, bro." Tears flooded over his eyes as he lost control. Mako sighed.

            "Iroh, promise that she'll be educated and trained in bending. Please. Don't leave her to learn how to bend on her own, like Bo and I had to. That she'll reach her full potential."

            "Alright, Mako. I promise." Mako closed his eyes, sinking further into the pillows.

            "Tenzin, watch over her." Tenzin nodded.

            "Yes, of course, Mako."

            "Kylie..." Mako whispered, lifting his arm.

            "Oh, right." Bolin turned, and called, "Kylie! Come in here." The small girl detached herself from the fray outside the door, shaking off a stray reporter who had latched onto her arm in a desperate effort to get inside.

            "Uncle Bo? What's happening? What's-" She cut off when she saw her father on the bed. Mako gently patted his lap. With Bolin's help, Kylie climbed up on the bed and settled herself against his chest. He pulled her into a tight hug.

            "Kylie," her father murmured in her ear. "You need to be brave. I'm not going to be with you anymore."

            "Daddy? What are you talking about?" She looked up to see her father staring at the ceiling. "Daddy?" Panic was starting to rise is her voice. What was he talking about?

            Mako was staring at the ceiling, where, impossibly, Korra was floating with her hands on her hips. She looked exactly like he remembered. Her hair was pulled up in her signature three ponytail style. She was wearing her customary blue sleeveless top with brown pants and a fur wrap tied around her waist. The only difference was she looked transparent, but was steadily becoming more solid.

            "So, city boy. You ready to take the final journey with me?" She reached out a hand.

            Mako reached out a hand to grab hers, but his body didn't move. Instead, a transparent hand was reaching out. With a sudden moment of clarity, he understood. Korra was here to fetch him. "Just a moment, though." He pulled his 'hand' back to him.

            Kylie was still looking up at him. "Daddy? What's wrong?" She was fighting the panic still rising inside her.

            "Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Kylie." He seemed more at peace with the situation. The doctor outside noticed and sighed, looking at the floor. He recognized a patient getting ready to leave this world. That poor girl.

            Mako pulled Kylie closer to his chest. "Kylie." He buried his face in her hair. Kylie could hear his heart beating steadily in his chest. Thump...thump. But it was growing fainter. Harder to hear. Tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. "Kylie, I love you."

            "I love you, too, Daddy." She choked out around the lump in her throat. Thump...thump.....thump.......nothing. Kylie felt his arms tightly wrapped around her go limp.

            Korra silently wept at the sight of her husband and daughter embracing. She so wished she could join them, but rules were rules. She was here for one purpose only.

            "OK." Mako's spirit said. "I'm ready now." Korra nodded her head, and extended her hand. This time, Mako took it without hesitation. He was ready. He was so tired. He was ready for rest. As they turned to leave, they heard an anguished cry.

            "Daddy!" Mako turned to see Kylie clutching at his chest, sobbing. "Daddy, don't leave!" The crowd outside the door fell silent as her cries reached them. Everyone bowed their heads, tears falling from every eye. The doctor walked into the room, and Tenzin gently pulled the sobbing girl from Mako's body, handing her to Bolin, who held her close and cried with her. The doctor pulled the sheet covering Mako's legs up over his head.

            Korra wrapped her arm around his waist and he held her close, crying himself.

            "She'll be OK. Trust me, Mako. Trust the spirits decision." Mako nodded, pulling away from her. She took his hand and gently led him to a glowing arch-way next to the door. With one last look at all the people surrounding the bed, all sobbing, leaning on each other for support, he departed this world.

 

            It had been one week since Mako had passed on from this Earth. Kylie, Bolin and Asami, Iroh, Tenzin and family, Mrs. Ka, and hundreds of probending fans and reporters were outside city hall, all dressed up in their best. In front of the crowd was the casket containing Mako's body. It was closed, as the sight of Mako looking so normal had made him cry harder. And Mako did look normal. The only variation, he wasn't wearing his scarf. Kylie had refused to let the people preparing the casket put it on him. She instead wore it around her neck, even now.

            A man was up next to the casket, saying something no one could hear. The people up front were crying too hard, the people in back too far away.

            The man finished whatever it was he was saying and gestured to Iroh. The general, dressed as a general, walked slowly forward. The authority he radiated made everyone pay close attention. He didn't even have to raise his voice to make himself heard, it was so quiet.

            "Everyone has a set time on this Earth. Mako's came to an end last week. He has been called many things. Husband, friend, brother, father, hero and probender, but today we gather to say good-bye to him. And with all of you as witness, I return his body to dust, from which it was formed." At his last word, he turned and shot fire at the casket, setting it aflame.

            As it burned, the ash blew around the city, leaving Mako to rest in the city he loved so much. Kylie tugged on Tenzin's robe. He leaned down, listening.

            "Can you catch some of him and put it in this pouch for me?" She asked, holding out a small velvet pouch on a string.

            "Of course, Kylie." He summoned a small burst of wind, pulling a small bit of the ash spilling off the casket out of the air and into the pouch. When it was full, he handed it back to her.

            "Thank you." She hung the pouch around her neck, tears flowing down her face and into the scarf she wore. The scarf looked almost comical on her. It was way too big, and hung down by her knees. Tenzin nodded.

            Kylie walked up to were Iroh was standing, watching the flames. No sooner had she left, than Tenzin was surrounded by reporters.

            "What was it you just did?"

            "How are you feeling about the probending star Mako's death?"

            "How close would you say you were to Mako?"

            "What is going to happen to Kylie now?"

            Tenzin answered as many questions as he could, but the last one took him by surprise. "I don't know what will happen to Kylie now, but it's none of your business where she goes. Now leave and let us mourn in peace." He formed an air bubble and blew the reporters away. Pema laughed at the sight of all the reporters on the ground with their notebooks scattered around them.

            Kylie started to walk toward Iroh, and saw that Bolin had got there first. The way they kept looking at her made her walk faster. She had a feeling their conversation was going to change her life. She was right.

            "Iroh, I want an explanation. Mako made you promise that Kylie would be trained in firebending, but Kylie hasn't shown any signs of being a firebender. I've put it off this long, now answer me!" Kylie could hear Bolin yelling at Iroh. She quickened her pace to a run.

            "She is a firebender, Bolin. I could tell the first time I saw her. Let me show you. Kylie!" He yelled her name as she ran up to him.

            "Yeah, Iroh?" She panted.

            "Show your Uncle Bo what you showed me." He winked.

            Kylie nodded. She took a deep breath and summoned a flame into the palm of her hand. Bolin eyes widened. Iroh looked at him.

            "Do you believe me now?" Bolin nodded meekly. "And you must know that the best firebending teachers in the world are the ones back in the Fire Nation." Bolin nodded again. "Will you let me take her back to the Fire Nation with me? I can guarantee that she will be well taken care of. My grandfather will be thrilled to have a child around again. She will live without wants. The palace is very comfortable."

            Bolin sighed. "If you think I'm going to let you take her to the Fire Nation alone, you're out of your mind. She's all I've got left."

            "Ouch. That hurts, Bolin." Everyone jumped. They hadn't noticed Asami had joined them.

            "Well, I mean the only family I've got left." Bolin covered quickly.

            "Yeah, well don't think I'm going to let you go running off to the Fire Nation without me. Do you think there's room for one more, Iroh?"

            "Of course there is. I am sure my father won't mind. So it's sett-"

            Kylie cut in. "Is someone going to ask me? You know I'm right here, right?" Bolin picked her up.

            "Of course we know you're here. Do you not want to go to the Fire Nation?"

            "I didn't say that. I don't want to stay here. It makes me think about Daddy..." She trailed off, fresh tears washing off the dried ones on her cheeks. Bolin held her close to him, tears flowing down his face as well. Asami joined their hug, crying too. Iroh stood slightly off to the side, fighting his own tears. Asami saw him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the group hug.

            A bright flash startled the group. A reporter had taken a picture. He was quickly blown away as Tenzin walked up, though.

            "I assume you have reached a decision." Bolin nodded. "Good. Then let's get out of here, and quickly. These reporters are losing their minds." Kylie looked at city hall over her uncle's shoulder as he ran after Tenzin, who was clearing a path through the sea of fans and reporters. She knew she wouldn't see it again for a long time. She was right.


End file.
